


Nightmare

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Nightmare, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You wake up from a nightmare. Aziraphale and Crowley are there to comfort you.





	Nightmare

“Oh my God!” you wailed and your eyes shot open. You gripped onto whatever was closest to you. Your breathing was labored and you felt tears washing down your face. You felt like you were drowning.

“[Y/N], dear, what’s wrong?” Aziraphale sounded from behind you. You buried your face into Crowley’s arm who was apparently still asleep. Aziraphale closed the book he was reading and put it on the side table. “Did you have a bad dream?”

“You’re alive?” you gasped through your sobs. “Please tell me you’re both alive.”

“Of course we are,” Aziraphale soothed and placed a hand on your back. “I was reading, and Crowley is still sleeping…somehow.”

You turned over and gripped onto Aziraphale’s waist for dear life. Even though you felt him, you still thought was going to slip away. You hiccupped and sobbed and cried as if there was no tomorrow.

“Mmm, what’s going on?” Crowley grunted.

Aziraphale held onto you and stroked your hair while you cried into him. “Nightmare, I believe.”

“Oh,” Crowley said with a yawn. He moved so he was holding you from behind. “It’s alright, we’re both here.” He moved his head to be in the crook of your neck. His breathing was light, but he was still managing to stay awake.

"Whatever happened in your nightmare?” Aziraphale questioned. His hand moved to your hair and started playing with it.

“You…You were both killed,” you whimpered. “I couldn’t stop it.”

“Mmm, we’re both fine, [Y/N], it was just a nightmare,” Crowley hummed. One of his hands started tracing patterns on your stomach in an attempt to soothe you.

“We aren’t going anywhere, alright?” Aziraphale leaned forward and placed a kiss on the side of your head. “There’s no reason to worry. Do you want me to fetch you a cup of chamomile tea or perhaps some hot cocoa?”

You shook your head; your breathing was starting to steady. “No, I want you to stay here. Both of you. Please.”

Aziraphale nodded and moved so he was laying beside you. He turned to face you and started wiping away your tears with his thumb. He placed kisses just below your eyes and then a soft peck to your lips.

“We’ll stay here with you,” Aziraphale whispered seeing as you were starting to fall back asleep. Crowley responded by tightening his arms around you to hold you close to his chest. “We’ll stay with you forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used to have nightmares every night, multiple times a night. They weren’t normal nightmares either. They were super realistic, I could hear, see, smell, taste everything. And then I could feel the pain. Like, I would wake up and check my body to see if I was actually stabbed or shot, because the pain was so real. It was so bad I just stopped sleeping. I had to stop a medication I was on, because it was causing the nightmares. Every now and then, probably more than normal, I’ll have nightmares. The pain ones and the ones where my brain just has me feel an emotion to the extreme are the worse. The other night, I had one of the emotional ones. I saw the body of my loved one, the body I found last month, and then I found the bodies of a couple of other loved ones in the same position. I’ve been crying off and on for the past couple of days as a result. Ugh…Sorry.


End file.
